Rock and Love
by EstefanNiia RatHalee Greyy
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Edward invita a Bella a escuchar un nuevo CD... ¿podran estar tranquilos escuchandolo sin problema? ;) Bella/Linkin Park/Edward/pasion/lemon...Rock and Love!


**¡Alo, alo! ¿Como estan? Pues yo aca subiendo un ONE-SHOT se me ocurrio hace 2 dias, solo que hasta hoy pude terminarlo ajajjaja... Espero les guste jajaja.**_  
_

**Les recomiendo poner la cancion que va apareciendo, los link pueden encontrarlos en este link: **

** pages/Chica-RatHale-y-sus-Fanfics/131919620245851**

**_DISCLAIMER:: Los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer y las canciones a la banda Linkin Park (la cual es mi favorita)._**

* * *

_Facebook status: Linkin Park 3_

Comente mientras escuchaba sus canciones en mi laptop. Apenas había puesto sus videos con lyrics para aprenderme bien las canciones y poder cantarlas sin washawuashar. La ventana del chat apareció, era Edward un gran amigo de ya hace un tiempo.

_Hola linda _me saludo como de costumbre y me reí.

_Hola guapo _le respondí, siempre nos llevábamos así.

_Oye acabo de comprar el nuevo CD, ¿Quieres venir a escucharlo? _me pregunto

_Claro me gusta la idea _respondí y puso una carita feliz.

_¿Por qué no vienes mañana? No tengo trabajo ni clases _me dijo después de su icono sonriente.

_Claro te veré allí a las 5 _le asegure con un guiño al final, justo el tiempo de llegar a su casa y preparar la cena para Charlie.

_Perfecto te veré aquí _me dijo y seguimos charlando sobre nuestras aburridas vidas.

Me sentía ansiosa por visitarlo mañana, me gustaba un poco… bueno me encantaba verlo y estar con él es que es tan raro y tan caballeroso, como cuando me prestó su gabardina porque había olvidado mi abrigo en mi camioneta, o cuando me saludaba de usted y muy formal en la escuela, era un poco perv pero no importaba, ¡uy! o como… ¡Basta! Si sigo hablando de él terminare pensando que lo quiero como algo mas y no, bueno, creo.

…Y aquí estaba yo mirándome al espejo antes de ir a casa de Edward, apenas había ido una vez a su casa.

-¿A dónde vas Bells?- me pregunto mi papá desde su sofá frente al televisor.

-Voy con Edward-

-¿Edward? ¿Para qué?- me preguntó volviéndose.

-Para escuchar un CD- le dije y salí directo a mi camioneta para ir a la casa de Edward, habría llegado en 10 minutos, pero mi camioneta se tomaba su tiempo y me tomo casi 30 minutos llegar. Me baje del auto y toque el timbre de la puerta.

-¡Voy!- grito y a los segundos abrió. Estaba vestido con una camisa y unos jeans con sus ya conocidos vans. Yo iba como cualquier otro día con una blusa, jeans y mis converse negros.

-Hola- le salude con un beso en la mejilla y un afectuoso abrazo.

-Pasa, pasa- me dijo y entre, su casa era acogedora y muy bien decorada. –Ven- me dijo y subimos las escaleras hacia su habitación. -¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto a mitad del trayecto.

-Bien, no me quejo y ¿tu?- le pregunte de vuelta.

-Nada nuevo sigo peleando contra cerdos verdes- dijo como si nada y solté a reír. Por cierto es un gomer de corazón y últimamente se divierte con los ''Angry birds''.

-Bien, siempre y cuando ganes- comente siguiendo su plática y me sonrió de vuelta. Por fin llegamos a su habitación y para no perder la costumbre casi caigo al entrar.

-Cuidado, ya se me hacía mucha buena suerte que no hayas caído en la escalera- se burlo y entramos, cerró la puerta y me quede algo… ummm, pues quieta. –Mi hermana odia el rock- se explico y asentí, en ocasiones me daba la impresión de que podía leerme la mente aunque siempre decía que era tan expresiva como podía ser posible.

-Ya veo- murmure y fue directo a su aparato de sonido, llego a donde estaba y puso sus manos metiendo sus dedos en las trabillas de mis jeans acercándome a él.

-Entonces comencemos- dijo y puso play y la canción comenzó a sonar con fuerza, cerré los ojos y me tire en la alfombra, el lo hizo a mi lado. Para mi sorpresa la tercera repetición de todo el disco paso demasiado rápida.

-¿Qué te parece si escuchamos los anteriores?- me pregunto y asentí, era mi banda favorita, fue a poner su iPod en el playlist de la banda, supongo. El piso ya me había cansado y fui a sentarme al sofá, el se sentó a mi lado casi acostado. Comencé a cantar ''_Numb'_' con sentimiento pues me identificaba un poco con la letra y sentí como sus manos me iban abrazando poco a poco por la cintura acercándome más de lo normal a él.

-Edward ¿Qué haces?- le pregunte sin dejar de reír y sonrojarme.

-Nada, solo tenía ganas de abrazarte- me dijo con una gran sonrisa y comenzó a cantar y también yo lo hice. Metió su mano en mi blusa y llego a mi ombligo, algo que hacía muy seguido. ''_What i've done_'' comenzó y me hinqué en su sofá agitando mi cabello, podía escuchar su risa a mis espaldas entonces me abrazo y me tiro a su lado riendo. –Que loca eres- me dijo riendo a carcajadas y también me reí. Me senté cruzando las piernas y disfrutamos el resto de la canción.

''S_omewhere i belong_'' empezó y me senté hincada apoyada en mis pies y comencé a cantarla. Unas manos volvieron a mi ombligo, pero seguí entregándome a la canción, el también la cantaba pero sin tanto sentimiento como yo. Sus manos seguían debajo de mi blusa pero lentamente se mudaron al borde de mis jeans en donde las dejo con su pulgar dentro, eso me descontrolo pero él seguía cantando sin inmutarse. Continuamos cantando, me sorprendió sentir que había metido sus manos a los costados de mis jeans.

-Edward- le dije severa volviéndome a mirarlo con advertencia pero me dejo sin hablar al estampar sus labios con los míos, me tomo desprevenida e intente apartarlo aun cuando no quería hacerlo tanto había querido sentir esos labios ¡Bella! Me regañe de nuevo.

-Bella- dijo con simpleza y volvió a besarme, respondí contrariada y se torno intenso en poco tiempo, la canción ya había terminado y estaban sonando las primeras notas de '_'Faint_'' justo el inicio su mano me atrajo mas a el por la espalda y la otra abría mis jeans introduciéndola lentamente, jade al momento y mordió ligeramente mi labio inferior volví a atacar sus labios aun pegada a él. Su mano al interior de mi ropa me tocaba sobre mis pantys, jadee y en un rápido movimiento terminamos recostados en el sofá con él sobre mí. Le quite la camisa y disfrute de la vista que esto me traía pues tenía un cuerpo no de modelo de ropa interior pero si muy bien formado. El por su parte saco mi blusa con facilidad, me colgué de su cuello y volvimos a quedar hincados uno frente al otro, me atrajo a él pero ahora sus labios no poseyeron los míos sino que bajaron por mi cuello, clavícula, hasta que llegaron al borde de mi bra el cual delineo con la punta de su lengua no pude evitar jadear y exhalar.

''_Breaking the habit_'' empezó y el ritmo nos marcaba la pauta, se deshizo de mis jeans y luego de los suyos. Me sentó al borde y me senté a horcajadas en su regazo, se deshizo de mi bra y comenzó a jugar con mi pecho mientras que sus manos se posaron en mi trasero acercándome aun mas a él gracias a eso pude ''sentirlo'' lo que me hizo jadear una vez mas y lleve mi mano a allí y ahora fue él quien jadeo al sentir mi mano en su entrepierna. Me puso debajo de él y llevo una mano a mi vientre para regresar el gesto mientras me besaba según el ritmo que su mano y la música marcaba sofocando mis gemidos en su boca, sus manos se deslizaron por mis piernas llevándose algo con ellas, un empaque sonó. Sus labios recorrían mi anatomía para después volver a mis labios y sus manos tocando mi perfil sin omitir nada.

-Bella- jadeo a mi oído y acto seguido entro en mí, exhale de la sorpresa. Se movía acorde a la música lo cual lo hacía aun mejor de lo que ya era. Me sujetaba fuerte a él con la necesidad de sentirlo aun más cerca. Pasó otra canción que sinceramente no supe cual era pues mi atención estaba en algo mucho más importante, mi clímax fue algo inesperado pues intente contenerlo hasta que ya no pude más mientras que el suyo fue largo y después del mío. Se dejo caer junto a mi hiperventilando al igual que yo gracias al cielo la música había sofocado los sonidos que habíamos emitido y nuestra agitación.

-Wow- fue lo único que pude decir.

-Mas que wow- dijo él con una sonrisa. ''_In the end_'' empezó y me relaje un poco. En silencio me puse mi ropa interior pues el pudor me ataco de golpe, el también se puso sus bóxers, bostezo pero aun así siguió despierto.

-Nunca pensé que esto pasara alguna vez- murmure sentándome en el sillón nuevamente.

-Siempre te había deseado- me dijo al oído y me sonroje. –Bella- me llamo y me hizo volver el rostro a él.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- le pregunte pues su semblante era serio.

-Di que si- me dijo con una sonrisa de lado de esas que seguramente sabia que me mataban.

-¿A qué?- pregunte y me miro intensamente. –Si- dije sin pensarlo demasiado, ¿que mas podría perder?

-Gracias Bella, ya somos novios- dijo sonriente a lo que respondí de la misma manera, me abrazo y luego me beso con menor intensidad pero no dejaba de ser un beso apasionado. El playlist termino y para mi sorpresa ya era tarde así que tuve que volver a mí casa, Charlie no estaría muy feliz. Después de unos cuantos besos por fin me dejo ir.

Esa noche soñé con él y con lo que había pasado esa tarde…

* * *

**...So? Les gusto? no les gusto? jajaja bueno pues espero que si la verdad y me encantaria me lo hicieran saber a traves de un Review ;) **

**Espero les haya gustado al ser mi primer fic de ellos dos jajajaja xD**

**Bueno muchisimas gracias por leerme :D... cuidense, nos leemos pronto, xoxo ;D**

**Atte: su servidora**


End file.
